


Easter Egg Hunt

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is silly, Easter, Egg Hunt, Hunt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Ben is sad about not having an egg hunt, his 'Dads' and 'Uncle' set one up.





	

Easter. Dean had forgotten that it existed. It had been so long since he'd done anything on that holiday. Of course, he knew there were eggs and things that came out around this time of year, he just hadn't realised how important the holiday was to children.

Ben had been nonstop begging for an egg hunt since the end of February, and Dean hadn't been able to arrange one for him due to a hunt (A non-egg related one of course). Luckily for the child (Who had been very disappointed when he hadn't had a hunt on Sunday) Sam, Cas and Dean had set one up whilst he was sleeping for Monday morning.

To see Ben's face when they told him to get hunting made the sleepless night so very worth it. Dean dragged Dean around whilst he hunted. Charlie, who had arrived with a chocolate egg for each of them, helped Cas make a breakfast of bacon and eggs whilst Dean dragged his brother into the hunt.

The three of them (especially Sam and Dean) were exhausted when they stumbled into the kitchen about 2 hours later. Ben's egg basket was full and he was grinning.

"Next time," Dean said. "We'll keep the hunt in a smaller part of the Bunker rather than the whole thing…"


End file.
